


way too many unruly oranges

by frausorge



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their flight to Arizona leaves late in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	way too many unruly oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from a painting by Raimonds Staprans.

Their flight to Arizona leaves late in the day, after the game and everything, but when they take off the plane is abuzz with energy. Cain is still riding the high from the win, and Wilson from the save, with some lingering jitters from all the baserunners mixed in there too. Vogelsong is putting up a good front of a seasoned vet staying cool, but his eyes are shining. And Sandoval isn't even trying to front; he's positively bubbly with glee about hitting his midseason goal, not to mention the prospect of seeing his little girl for the first time in months, and he bounces out of his seat next to Beltran to come high-five everyone all over again as soon as they're allowed up.

Beltran hasn't dropped his game face. He's sitting calmly, looking out the window at the last of the light in the west, but he's a live wire and everyone can feel it. The seat next to him remains conspicuously empty while Bochy sips an espresso a few rows up.

Tim has as much of a stake in that as anyone, of course, but it's not what's on his mind. Really, he has nothing to worry about. His stuff was decent yesterday, he got enough run support for a win, and thank fuck, he isn't heading into Phoenix with a losing record. It's far from his first time at this particular rodeo, and anyway he probably won't even get the ball, with his next start coming up so soon. He'd pitch with pleasure if called on, but it doesn't bother him not to. This way, all he has to do is sit back and smile.

And he can't muster up a grin.

He nods along with the story Sandoval's telling, but he keeps zoning, distracted, and when he tries to laugh his face feels pinched and stiff. Luckily Sandoval doesn't take notice of it. He rounds off his punchline by poking Tim in the chest, and Tim throws his head back and says, "Shit, man, that's amazing." He's glad to see Sandoval beaming, but he's guiltily relieved when Sandoval puts his palm up for a final high-five and turns to Cain.

A heavy hand lands on Tim's shoulder, and he glances back into Wilson's blue gaze.

"What?" he says after a moment.

"He should have been here," Wilson says.

Tim sighs. "Yeah," he says, not bothering with any pretense, since apparently he's just that obvious now.

Wilson keeps looking at him, nodding slightly at whatever he's seeing in Tim's face. Then he gives Tim's shoulder a shake and says, "He'll get here."

"Yeah," Tim says.

Wilson lets go, and Tim faces forward again, leaning back against the headrest and closing his eyes. The noise of the chatter and laughter all around him is only getting louder, but it's kind of nice to hear. He thinks maybe he can still catch a little sleep before they land.


End file.
